Talk:The Engagement/@comment-26854668-20150828025413
Sophia walks through the door, no one notices her, except you and chris, Sophia casually grabs a glass of red wine from a nearby table and strides over to you;. She smiles “Chris! so good to see you! , MC im so glad to finally meet you!” sophia gushes “Cut the crap sophia Chris replies angrily, Why were you trying to kill MC?” Sophia’s smile melts into a frown. “because of this” she says, She steps up to chris and grabs him by the collar and kisses him! “HEY you yell, that's my fiance” chris immediately pulls away with an angry face. The club goes silent. Lisa singing onstage stammers “Uh…. erm….” she clears her throat and and starts singing again. “you're on thin ice Sophia, explain, NOW” chris demands. Sophia sighs and proceeds to say: “ I still have feelings for you chris, I want you back. Come with me and everything will be alright, or choose MC and i will make things VERY ugly for you two.” “sophia you’re delusional if you think im coming with you, Chris steps over to you, Ive moved on i love MC.” you hug chris “ I love you too chris” you say. “You’re choice” sophia says angrily. She throws her glass of red wine on you. “AHHHH” you scream. Sophia turns on her heel and storms out the door. “MC addison yells! She hurries toward you. Oh no oh no Oh no! you’re clothes are ruined!” “ Its ok addi, you say to her, We have to go anyway.” “c’mon Mc”, chris leads you out the door you toss your keys to Ethan and wave goodbye. You and Chris step outside, and into a waiting limo. “ Mc, chris starts, I'm getting you a bodyguard, You don’t know what sophia is capable of. The limo pulls up in front of chris downtown mansion, “i'm not complaining you say, But for now I’ll be safe with you.” Once you’re inside you kiss chris goodnight and head upstairs to your bedroom. When your in your pajamas you crawl into bed and quickly fall asleep. You wake up to find a note on your door from chris. “Had to go early see you for dinner Ily ♥” After you changed into clothes and got a cup of coffee you head out to the back deck. The staff politely shuffle around you and after a few minutes you’re left alone. you sigh contently and sip the coffee. And in the corner of your eye you see rustling in a bush. and a person clad in black darts between shrubbery. you set your coffee down and get ready to run inside. You hear a loud “BANG” and almost simultaneously feel a sharp pain in your chest. You gasp and faint to the ground. Then everything goes black. While you were outside a housekeeper was waiting at the window and saw all that happened. She runs outside to see a dark figure climb over the tall fence. She rushes to your side, pulls out her smartphone and calls 911. Moments later the ambulance comes and she calls Chris. L:hello? Sir? C:Loranie is that you? L: yes sir, I have terrible news. C: Did they cancel walking dead??? L: um no sir….. MC C: What?? is he/she alright?? L: well they were shot he/ she is at the LA hospital. C:......... L: sir??? *chris hangs up* a few minutes later chris is in the lobby of the hospital waiting to hear back from the doctors. While he’s waiting chris calls Addison C: Addison? A: Oh Hey chris! Whats up? C:MC was shot A:.......... C: Addison? A: Oh chris I’m so sorry. Are you at the LA hospital C:Yeah… A: i’ll call Ethan and Lisa we’ll be there soon. C: ok bye A: bye *Addison hangs up* Later chris is still in the waiting room. When he sees Addison, Lisa and Ethan. Ethan runs up to Chris and Punches him in the face “ Ethan!” Lisa exclaims. “Ethan…. whats wrong with you Chris says! “ You should have kept MC safe! ethan yells! you know what Sophia could do and now look! he/she Is in the hospital!” “how would I know? Chris yells back. MC i smy Fiance! How do you think I feel? Lisa and Addison hold Chris and Ethan back. “ Guys chill! addison says. Lets just wait to hear from the doctor…..”